Namor, the Sub-Mariner
Namor, also known as the Sub-Mariner, is the ruler of Atlantis. History Early life Namor was born in Atlantis to the Atlantean royal family. Fighting the Fantastic Four As the surface world began to pollute the sea, Namor took it upon himself to save his ocean and his people. This led to a confrontation with the Fantastic Four who fought Namor in the depths of the sea. As Namor began to lose his fight he called a giant sea monster for help. Namor and the sea monster were apparently defeated by the Fantastic Four. Kidnapping the Invisible Woman When the Fantastic Four attended a science lecture the old scientist in charge of the demonstration turned out to be Narmor, the Sub-Mariner in disguise. Namor told the humans that their polution was harming the ocean and then used radioactive waste to mutate a normal octopus into a monster that attacked the audience. While Mister Fantastic took care of the sea monster Thing, Human Torch, and Invisible Woman fought Namor. However, Namor proved to be an excellent fighter and was able to defeat Thing and Mister Fantastic. As Namor ran up to Invisible Woman he was captivated by her beauty. However, the Fantastic Four weare able to drive him back into the ocean. As Namor returned to Atlantis, Krang, a captain in his Atlantian military, told Namor that his troops were ready to invade the surface and attack the "air breathers." However, Namor refused and ordered Krang to leave his chambers. Remembering the Invisible Woman, Namor went to the surface and abducted her and brought her to Atlantis. Namor then told Invisible Woman that he wanted her to stay in Atlantis to be his bride. Invisible Woman replied that she was married to Reed Richards. However, Sub-Mariner forced Invisible Woman to stay by saying that unless she stayed with him he would order his Atlantean army to lay waste to the surface world. Sometime later Namor told the Invisible Woman of the pollution that the surface dwellers are causing which is harming his home of Atlantis aswell as the surface world. Invisible Woman then proposed that their people work together to solve the problem. However, at that moment Thing, Human Torch, and Mister Fantastic arrived in Atlantis to rescue Sue. After a brief battle with the Fantastic Four, Namor returned to Sue only to discover that she had been bound by chains. As Namor untied Sue he was approached by Lady Dorma, his former royal adviser, who told him that General Krang was had taken every troop to invade and defeat the surface dwellers. Namor replied that he authorized no such attack. However, Dorma informed Namor that Krang was now in command. Battle with Krang As Mister Fantastic, Thing, and Human Torch cought up with Invisible Woman she told them of Krang's plan to attack the surface. Namor was able to get away and make it to shore where he attempted to convince Krang to stop his attack to no avail. As the Fantastic Four spotted Namor they went up to him. Namor told them of what Krang was doing and that he would help them defeat the Atlantean traitor. Joining the Avengers Deposed leader Working with the Avengers Powers In the comics Appearances 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part One *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Hydro-Man (Mentioned only) 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *To Rule Atlantis Trivia *Namor was voiced by James Warwick in Fantastic Four. *Namor was voiced by Raoul Trujillo in Avengers: United They Stand. *Although unconfirmed in Spider-Man: The Animated Series it is possible that Namor was a member of the Defenders. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes